


Dropped Off

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Q wasn't even sure what to do with them. Baby cats he could do. Baby humans? He wasn't that capable.





	Dropped Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Q wasn't sure what to do with the thing that had been dropped down into his lap. He looked at the bright green eyes that were looking back at him. He frowned as it made a noise.

"Is that a good noise?" Q asked, whispering to James beside him who had a near perfect copy of what was in Q's lap in his own

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" James looked at Q with a frown on his face. "I mean I got that snip years ago so that I could make sure that I never created one of these. I've stayed hell and away from them."

Q sniggered a little as he had heard the rant before when the baby fever had spread through MI6 after the first few staffers had got pregnant in quick succession. Even Moneypenny had been hit by it. She had not found someone to partner up with as of yet, but she was on the hunt. With her job stable and her life here more, she did want a kid. It had just never been something she had seen in her life when she was an agent. Though her hours weren't the greatest, there were a few that had made it, and as long as she was willing to put in the time when she was around, it was evident that families could be happy.

"What about you?" James asked.

"What?"

"Don't you want a few ankle biters?"

"I'm gay James and no. I don't want anything that is more demanding than cats. They are as high maintenance as it gets for me."

The twins started to get a little agitated at the fact that they weren't being played with. The one in Q's lap started to sniffle and the other, not to be outdone by his twin brother, began to sniffle louder. It was like a game of one-upmanship that Q had seen the Double-Ohs get into when it came to working to and doing weapons qualification.

"No biological clock?" James asked.

Q looked at James and wondered if being around a baby had dropped his IQ just like it did with others that Q had seen around the babies before.

"I might take your cock inside my arse, but that doesn't implant a uterus inside of me, and really if you want to ever put it inside of me again, you'd better watch what comes out of our mouth next."

James snapped his mouth shut and looked at the baby in his lap. Q looked at his because the sniffles had stopped. Both of the boys were looking at him.

"Do that again," James said. He stood up and settled his twin down onto the couch that was on the other side of the room before he came back for the one that was in Q's lap.

"Do what again? Yell at you? I could yell at you for the stupid shit that's come out of your mouth since you've got back from that last mission. You have been acting weird, and I demand to know why."

"Q-" James said placatingly.

"Don't placate me, James. You've been off since that last mission and now this." Q wondered if James was regretting getting his ability to father kids taken away from him. He knew of Vesper, he had been low enough inside of MI6 that he heard about it. Though his path had never crossed with James before that day in front of the Turner painting, James was not an unknown to Q.

"I-" James closed his mouth before he looked over at the twins, who were asleep. Q felt a little bit of shock at that. R had dropped the twins off in their care as she figured that Q and James could watch them while she took a little nap as between the four of them she declared that her life was in ruins as far as sleep went and that they could just entertain each other.

"I guess all they needed was two adults yelling at each other." Q wondered if R knew that her sons were very strange indeed. Given R, Q expected them to be a little different than most babies, but this was just downright weird.

"I guess so." James reached out and pulled Q over to the other side of the room away from the babies and shoved him into a corner before he started to snog him. Q allowed it for a few minutes before he pulled away. He opened his mouth, but there he saw in front of him a ring. James was holding it from the side given that their mouths were stopping him from being able to hold it up. "Marry me?"

"Yes," Q said before he could say anything that would jeopardise what he did want. Q looked at the ring. It was gunmetal grey and silicone. Q couldn't wear rings as when he was working into the labs metal was conductive and/, or he was working with hot things that he didn't want to risk getting too hot on his skin. The silicone ring thought would probably be a good one for him to wear.

"I have the wedding rings ordered and the date set already. All you have to do is show up, and you know not leave me at the altar."

"And you've made concessions for the fact that our lives are insane and you could be out of town, or I could be stuck in Q-Branch pulling someone's bacon out of the fire?"

"Mallory is registered and able to marry us and has already agreed, and while we can easily get married down here, it's set to happen in the gym."

"In the gym?"

"Everyone that went to be at the wedding is MI6 so why hold it anywhere else? Reception to be held in here along with plenty of food and enough cars to get everyone home."

"Did you kill them?" R asked as she entered the room again. She looked like she had not been able to sleep, yet and looked over at where her twins were asleep on the couch. "How in the hell did you do that?"

"They like sleeping to the sound of us fighting?" Q said with a question at the end.

"Seriously?" R asked. She looked at the two of them and then at her kids. "Well I guess given all the fights that you two got into while I was carrying them, I'm sure the sound is soothing. If my kids are fucked up because of this, you two are paying for it. I'm naming you the Godparents."

"Why torture us like that?" James asked.

"Ugh, I've never met two men who hate babies as much as you two do."

"When they start to talk and play, hit us up but right now they are boring," Q said with a grin on his face. It was the same things he had said the entire time that they had been inside of her. He didn't do babysitting until they were two and he could start to corrupt them into technology.

"I'll teach them to drive."

"No!" more than one voice called out making Q laugh. Every single person in hearing range protested that, including R.

"Now what's wrong with my driving?" James asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Everything like you making Q think that you wanted babies and it was why you were acting like an idiot the past few weeks instead of just being afraid of asking him to marry you," one of the techies said from the other room. Q wondered who had known about James wanting to pop the question. He would have to find to and get revenge.

James slipped Q's ring on his finger and kissed it before kissing Q even with the cheers going on around them.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
